


The Summer Job

by iBlackCherryi



Series: One in the Many (the 100) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Abby, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jake Griffin is Dead, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, kind of suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: It shouldn’t have surprised him to see Clarke Griffin in cut off shorts and a white tank top, picking up some sticks from the yard, but it did. Maybe it was because he didn’t think he would ever see the girl in something so casual. But he was sure that it was because he didn’t think Murphy would get a job at Clarke’s estate.Man was this summer going to be long.





	The Summer Job

Bellamy Blake was never the one to take charity from someone, but he really needed the money. He didn’t have a stable teaching job yet and Arkadia University wouldn’t give him any more Financial Aid, especially since he was almost done with his college career, and Sinclair didn’t need

So, when his sophomore roommate barged in on a Sunday night, yelling about how he got them all jobs at one of the ‘rich peoples houses’ that sponsored the school, he jumped at the offer.

It paid better than any other seasonal job and they got a place to stay when the admissions office kicked them out of the dorm. It seemed like a dream come true, especially since it was Murphy that got them the job.

It shouldn’t have surprised him to see Clarke Griffin in cut off shorts and a white tank top, picking up some sticks from the yard, but it did. Maybe it was because he didn’t think he would ever see the girl in something so casual. But he was sure that it was because he didn’t think Murphy would get a job at Clarke’s estate, even if they were good friends.

Abby Griffin quickly made herself known to the group of boys. She had immediately scolded her daughter for being outside dressed like that, even though it was at least 90 degrees outside, and quickly made her way to the boys.

“I am so glad you boys are here. All of my farm hands left last summer and I didn’t know what I was going to do,” the older woman said, fanning herself with her hand. “My husband passed away a couple of years ago and he left me in charge of his family’s estate until I see it fit for my daughter to take it over. I just don’t see how he expects her to care for it by herself. I mean, maybe when she gets married, then I can give it to her husband…” she sighed and looked over to where Clarke was throwing sticks into the back of a truck with some earbuds in.

Bellamy wanted to roll his eyes. Clarke didn’t have to marry just to get her father’s estate, but he wasn’t going to pry. He was just here to work and get some money.

He heard Abby sigh before yelling for her daughter who stopped what she was doing to come over. She gave them a practiced smile, obviously only there to please her mother. “Hi, I’m Clarke. If you want to put your stuff in the truck, I can show you where you’ll be staying,” she said with a little attitude behind her fake hostess greeting.

Bellamy wanted to laugh at how Abby silently clapped and walked back into the main house. Before Clarke could relax, Murphy started laughing which earned him a punch from the younger Griffin woman. Bellamy stifled a laugh.

 

It wasn’t too bad. He didn’t see Clarke that much, which was a good thing because Abby would have probably fired him if she heard their conversations. Him, Murphy, and this other guy named Miller, that’s been here for a few years, were the heavy lifters. Which meant they went around all day bailing hay or working on things that required moving things.

He had learned that Abby’s train of thought was for a traditional stance while her deceased husband didn’t think like that. Abby believed that a woman can do what she wants but she should marry and devote her life to said marriage. She was still grasping the fact that her daughter was bisexual. Abby was also a skilled doctor but she devoted her life to being a housewife, which was quite the waste of a medical degree.

His name was called which made him look at Murphy who had a bunch of hay over his head acting if it was a wig. Miller was the first to laugh, clutching his stomach as Murphy imitated Abby as he walked around all prissy like.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit, and continued to pick up the wet hay. “You are an idiot, Murphy.”

“Yes, you are,” a voice called and he could practically smell the smile. He turned to see Clarke walking along the muddy trail, trying to avoid obvious mud strips. “You are so lucky my mother just left for her annual trip with the other supporters for the school…”

Murphy shrugged and picked up some mud and threw it at their bosses’ daughter. Both him and Clarke gasped at the atrocity. Murphy only chuckled before doing to same to Bellamy. No one seemed to see, or at least say anything, when Miller made his escape from the group. 

Bellamy glared, picking up some mud and throwing it back his roommate. Murphy dodged and threw some more mud at Clarke. It got her to pick some up and looked to Bellamy who managed to read what she was thinking easily. It scared him how easily the worked together to cover Murphy with mud.

In the end, Murphy was soaked with the wet dirt while Clarke and Bellamy managed to survive only a couple blows of mud and was mostly clean. Clarke had taken her hair down from the ponytail that it seemed to always be in, and Bellamy was mesmerized. He barely registered that Murphy announced he was going to go take a shower.

He shook his head at his friend and wiped the mud off his shirt but ultimately decided it wasn’t worth saving now. And he had to do two people’s job now since Murphy decided to leave. He looked over to Clarke who rubbed her face, leaving a streak of mud across her cheek. He smiled softly and reached up—as if it was a normal thing he did—and ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

Her head perked up as she felt his hand near her face, so it was easier to wipe the mud off anyway. But it gave him a good look into her blue eyes. Now he noticed that her hair was about shoulder length and had a reddish tint to it. It was a natural red, and it honestly made her so much cuter. Her eyes also had a tint of green in it, mostly blue though, and he found himself staring.

Not that she was much better though. She was staring intently back just as he was. He leaned down and for a second, he thought he saw her closing her eyes. But he was ultimately a coward when it came to actual feelings and not just lust. This was something he hated to feel, and he never wanted to feel it again.

He grunted and licked his thumb to play off leaning into her. She seemed very confused and if he was being honest, disappointed. He cleaned the rest of the mud off her cheek and reached to pick up his shovel.

“So, I’m guessing your leaving, since your mom fled the coop?” he asked, surprised at how tight his voice sounded. He cleared it, hoping to fix it, but only resulted in scaring Clarke. Her hand was playing with the necklace around her neck and staring at him intently.

“Uh… No. She… she leaves every year to test me, for a lack of better terms. See if I’m ready. I told her that I didn’t want to get married off just to get the land that is rightfully mine.” Clarke cleared her own throat and leaned down to grab Murphy's disposed shovel.

“Put it down. I can take care of it.”

Clarke looked at him then to the shovel then back to him with a smirk. “Oh hell no. You guys got me muddy, I’m not going back up to the house looking like this without doing some actual work. House servants will tell my mom that I was goofing off with the two new farm hands and she’ll probably fire you. She thinks you’re not supposed to have a really close relationship with outside workers…”

Bellamy frowned, “that makes no sense. She actually expects you to be a proper princess, Princess?”

Clarke glared at him--more friendly than mean he had noticed—and sighed, “unfortunately yes. I’m supposed to sit around and be waited on for hand and foot. It was never in the Griffin blood to just sit around. Male or female, since the start of this farm everyone who lived on this land helped manage it. She came from money, my dad did too, but his family was really different from hers.” She stared into the muddy hay before getting to work.

Bellamy didn’t want to push. He knew Clarke worked her ass off, all the time, for this farm and never got the credit she deserved from her mother. He had only seen Clarke off maybe a couple of times this summer and she was being stubborn, wanting to help her friends—more workers, he had gathered that she tried her hardest to get her friends jobs here—but they were making her go to the barn where she stayed for the rest of her off time.

On the weekends, when they didn’t have to work, she would occasionally go off with Raven to a bar or club to have some fun, but otherwise, she was working while everyone was off. A couple of times, he was tempted to go and help her, but weekends were when he was able to go see O.

“What are you studying? Something for the farm?” he asked, trying to get her mind off her mother. She sent him an appreciative smile, dumping some muck into the wagon they were using.

She sighed and stood, “no. I’m in Premed. My mom wanted me to follow in her footsteps. And at the time, I thought I would have more time to learn about handling the farm…” she wore a sad smile and reached up to grab the locket between her breast.

He cursed and looked away from where her hand was rested. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen how beautiful she was. She had sometimes worn a bikini top when she knew her mom wouldn’t be watching and work in it. Sometimes he thought she wasn’t aware of her beauty as she rolled her eyes and told Raven or Harper to stop joking when they complimented her.

“When your dad was alive?” he asked, dumping his slop in the wagon.

She nodded in return, turning to resume her work. They were quiet for a while. He didn’t want to ask her anything else, they all somehow ended up in her talking about her family and he didn’t want to upset her too much. It didn’t seem like she was big on talking right now, so he was silent.

It shocked him when she spoke, her voice confident as ever, but a soft sound of genuine interest in it. “So, Raven told me you have a sister? Still in high school…”

He froze and looked over to her. “Yeah… Her name is Octavia. She’s staying with our foster family while she finishes High School.” He stood, knowing that this probably wouldn’t be over quickly. She had shared more about her life than he had. But he was genuinely confused about how she hadn't known about Octavia. Then again, they were only around each other before because of Raven or Jasper. But it confused him how Jasper hadn't talked about Octavia. 

“Oh… Like from the Roman Empire?” she questioned. It had come up in previous conversations when Raven had forced Clarke to relax with them. She found out that he was studying History then too. What surprised him was that she didn’t ask about the fact he had said Foster Family. Usually, that’s what cued the pitiful looks and forced ‘I’m sorrys’.

He sighed and nodded, a smile crawling his way to his face. “You’re the first one who’s actually made that reference…” he chuckled and looked to see her cheeks grow red.

She tucked a piece of her short blonde hair behind her ear and averted her gaze from him. It made him so fucking proud to make her like this and he wasn’t even flirting with her.

“Y-you know… uh… You told me you were a history major, so I decided to do a little research. Ancient gods are weird…” she muttered, and it made him laugh. She pouted at him, a glare in her eyes. “Stop making fun of me! I never found it very interesting how the king of god is literally the biggest fuck boy that I have ever heard of… Like seriously? Fucking a tree to get some? You’re married for heaven's sake!”

That made Bellamy fall into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach with one hand and keeps his balance by holding onto the wagon. He barely heard her whines for him to stop laughing at her.

“Bellamy! I’m really trying!” she whined, walking around the wagon to grab his shoulders. He looked up to her, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. “Stop!!” She yelled, trying to contain her own amusement to this.

Bellamy nodded, frowning to stop laughing but it only made her laughter bubble over and lay her forehead on his chest. “Fuck you Blake!” she muttered between her laughs.

“What did I do?” he exclaimed, leaning against the wagon to support both of them. When she shrugged for her answered he sighed, looking up at the gray sky, enjoying the blissful silence. He honestly didn’t know why he enjoyed the feel of her shirt under his fingertips and the way she pressed against him when he reached up to put a hand on the back of her head, but he did. And it was fucking awesome.

He was kind of glad Murphy left because he would have totally ruined the moment if he was here.

Then it hit him. Why in the hell was he holding Clarke Griffin--the girl who stood her ground to him in English 101 Freshman year; the girl who rarely wore anything comfortable looking (which he had learned was because of her mother and her ever so watchful eye) and looked like a modern princess everyday of her damn life; the girl who infuriated him when she would smirk at him when she proved him wrong--and enjoying it?

She seemed to notice him stiffen because she slipped out of his arms and began walking to the front of the wagon and grabbed the handle. He frowned and watched her gather her bearings before trudging through the thick mud with his wagon.

Bellamy jumped up and ran to grab the handle from her hand. “What do you think you're doing?”

She flinched at his touch and it honestly pained him to see it. “Uh… I originally came out here to tell you that your work was done for the day. I’m just taking the wagon to where Miller pulled his,” she explained, straightening her back to seem more composed. It hadn't occurred to him that Miller had left. The guy was so quiet it was hard to know where he was. 

Bellamy frowned, “I can take care of it, Clarke. It is what I’m being paid for, Princess,” he said casually, trying to get her to lighten up like she was just a minute ago. And he shouldn’t want to, but he was craving her touch again; her scent.

She looked up in his eyes for a second, and he watched as they faltered, almost giving into his plea. But she shook her head, “it’s Friday. You must get up early tomorrow to catch the train back to Arkadia. I know now its to get back to Octavia.” She smiled softly before leaving him to his own devices.

Damnit.

 

He sighed as he sat back against his couch. Octavia was at his side, asking about updates from the Farm. She loved to prank things with Murphy and was pretty upset when Murphy chose to stay back and work some extra hours. So, now she was pestering him with updates.

His foster brother chuckled, setting his bag on the armchair and looked at the two siblings. Octavia had grown up with him when their foster parents decided to adopt them when she was around 12 and Bellamy 17. He had tried his best to take care of her when they were in the foster system together and he tried not to get his hopes up when any foster parents came by to pick them up. He could tell it was breaking Octavia anytime they were passed back to their social worker. So, he wasn’t too thrilled when Jasper parents came to pick them up. Octavia was, she was just sure that this would be the one. Right she was, they adopted them officially two years after fostering them. It was his graduation present to the both of them. He had never seen Octavia so happy.

So, he stuck around home, still having his job at Sinclair’s automotive garage, he managed to finally meet Raven, a genius engineer that was still in high school and an absolute badass. She had introduced him to all his friends now. Murphy, Harper, Monty (who he had known through Jasper anyway), and Clarke (who before he took this job wasn’t really his friend but someone he would protect like everyone else in their friend group).

When he was about 20, Octavia had managed to talk him into applying for college and go to school with some of his friends. She did the puppy dog eyes, so it was impossible to say no.

“Bell!!” she whined, flopping on her back to prove that he had made her upset, “Pleasssseeee!!”

Bellamy sighed and shrugged, “it’s the same as always, shoveling around a bunch of shit and muddy hay…”

Jasper’s mom threw a sock at him, which he caught and threw back in the basket, “sorry, Language. I’ll work on it.” He flinched at the disapproving look from his foster mother.

Octavia chuckled and sat up to look at Jasper. “What does Raven have to inquire about ‘nothing happening up at the Griffin Estate’?” she asked her adoptive brother who popped a chip into his mouth to think about the last conversation he had with Raven.

“She’s been with Clarke most of the time, not really focusing on Bellamy because Clarke won’t let her go anywhere near where Bellamy and Murphy work. She’s scared that Raven will distract them and keep them from being quiet and working. Well, mostly Murphy, she knows Bellamy will work to get the paycheck no matter the job.”

Bellamy let a smile crawl upon his face, remembering the mud fight where they ultimately destroyed Murphy and won together. Octavia brought him out of his thought by a squeal.

He looked at his sister confused then to Jasper, who wore a smirk.

“I knew it! I knew it! I called it before everyone!” she yelled, throwing a pillow at Jasper who laughed at Octavia’s victory dance. Maylene (Jasper’s Mom) was smiling sheepishly at the clothes in her hands.

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, narrowing his eyes at his sister who was a giggling mess on the couch beside him again. “What? What did I miss?”

“Oh, nothing! But you kindly forgot that you and Clarke were cuddling last night!” she accused, pointing her finger at him and made a face to show that she was upset about him keeping the secret.

“What? No! We were not cuddling last night! That is not what happened!”

Then he realized he ran right into his sister’s plan. He grumbled something under her breath and stood. “We were just talking is all. I told her about you, which she somehow didn’t know even after years of knowing me and Jasper. Did you guys not tell her about O?”

Octavia made a face, wondering how she had gone under Clarke’s radar for so long.

“We thought she knew, but I guess not. I mean, she didn’t really get to hang out with us a lot. Her mom is a bitch.”

A pair of pants were thrown at Jasper and he laughed, “sorry mom, but you know Abby Griffin is one. She rarely let Clarke leave the house when we were in high school. When she got to College, Clarke was so worried about her grades and her mom being disappointed in her and dropping her college funds. Then her dad passed, and she just engrossed herself in either college or the Estate.” He shrugged and leaned against the chair he was in and folded the pair of pants that was thrown at him.

Bellamy frowned, thinking back to last night when she had gotten quiet when she spoke about her dad. But Jasper continued before Bellamy got the chance to ask a question. “After the passing, she didn’t make an effort to keep the relationships going so most of us kind of just stopped trying. Raven didn’t. She and Clarke were close in High School and dragged her to any social event just for her to get out of her house. Jake really liked Raven, so he managed to talk Abby into letting Clarke leave with Rae. And you know the story of Finn and how the two girls met so I won’t tell it…”

Bellamy nodded, remembering when Raven came into Sinclair’s garage and nearly broke down when she saw him. That had been his first year out of High School so the girls’ junior year.

“Raven was broken too, after Jake’s death, but she kept strong for Clarke who had just given up all her relationships, basically. She was dating Lexa at the time, but all of that dropped when Jake died. Lexa was the first to walk away. It was all sad really.”

Now that he thought about it, around the time of Jake’s death, Clarke stopped showing up to the weekly meeting at Raven’s place. He shook his head, sighing.

“But we all thought that one of us had mentioned Octavia when Clarke was actually there, but I guess not. She had no idea who made you such a cuddle bear.”

Octavia crossed her legs, sitting on them. “It’s weird. How I know all about Clarke, but she knows nothing about me. And here I thought I was the apple of your eye, Big Brother?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and smiled over to his sister who wore a proud look on her face. He shook his head, “well last night was kind of an opening point between me and Clarke. As you know, when we first met, I thought she was just some spoiled princess, and then our relationship progressed to mutual respect and casual arguing. But since I took this job, she’s been… she’s actually someone I can talk to now.” He nodded, deciding his words were good and not supposed to lead Octavia anywhere, “I didn’t try to actually talk about you to someone who I didn’t really talk to.”

Octavia sighed and laid back, “so what about the other parts of the job. How’s working with Murphy and Raven and Harper?”

“What about Miller? Monty is being super weird ever since you and Murphy brought him around…”

Bellamy stumbled into telling his siblings about his job, glad to not be talking about Clarke. It was hard enough to get her off his mind since last night. He still craved the smell of her shampoo, that he somehow still got after she had worked all day. Orange citrus.

 

Two Saturdays later was a crisis. Raven had bombarded him with a text that read:

**_Crazy Mechanic_** : COME TO THE DROPSHIP!! WE ARE HAVING A PROBLEM WITH CLARKE

Of course, after weeks of dwelling on what exactly he had felt with Clarke that night, and why it was bad news for him to get involved but he was going to do it anyway because he didn’t think he could live a good life without smelling her citrusy hair again, (Man did that make him sound like a creep) he jumped up from the couch, frightening his sister who could barely get a word out before he was out of the door.

He tapped worriedly at the wheel. Clarke had told him that she wouldn’t be coming down to the city this weekend when he asked Saturday morning if she would like to come with him, so he was freaking out (even if it had been a short while that he had acknowledged that he cared for the girl, everyone knew they both had a silent agreement to help each other if needed). Why was she in town, why was she at a bar at freaking 10 am!!

Bellamy didn’t care if he was being an asshole, he pulled into the parking lot of their favorite bar--one of the only bars their friends who were still underage could get drinks at—and took 3 spaces to park his car. He ran in the bar, busting the saloon style door open, knocking it off its hinges while he was at it, and his eyes laid on a mopey Clarke who had an empty glass in the air, waiting for a refill. Raven was sat at a table, bouncing her leg—the good one—while her hand was at her mouth.

Harper was there too, trying to coax Clarke to put the glass down. But what caught his attention was a dark-skinned man that was beside Raven, looking at Clarke with tender eyes that made Bellamy’s insides burn with jealousy.

Raven looked up at the commotion and sighed in relief, making her way over to Bellamy. The man followed her, and he began to worry more. He took a few strides to meet with Raven, casting Clarke a worried look that if Raven wasn’t so worried about her best friend would have definitely questioned him about it.

 Bellamy had been making an effort to spend his breaks with Clarke and Clarke seemed to be doing the same thing with him, going to join him when she was done with her house chores and her daily painting. Bellamy had even gone into her barn to hang out with her. So, surely, Raven knew something was up.

“What happened?” his voice sounded retched, pained that Clarke was acting like this. She really, only drank when something was wrong or for celebrations—which this was not one. Bellamy snapped his gaze to the other male and recognized him from a picture Clarke had shown him. Wells Jaha. Someone from her past and she believed that he had something to do with her dads’ death. They randomly—the Jahas—disappeared after his death and Clarke knew that was an act of a guilty man.

Raven took a deep breath in and place a hand on his shoulder, “first… I need to tell you to keep calm. Clarke needs you here and not somewhere else.”

That was a big task to handle, the keeping calm part is. When you start off like that, its kind of hard not to get mad. But he nodded when he looked to see Clarke sobbing into Harpers' shoulder.

“Finn came… He… had been digging through old files at his office, which happened to be Jaha Law Firm, in Lux City. And he found out that the Jahas-“ she was cut off by a cough from Wells, “Theolonis had to do something with Jakes death. Jake didn’t die from Cancer as we had thought. Jake was injected with a lethal injection and someone paid some money to cover it up…”

Bellamy had already put it together. He pushed passed Raven and Wells and went to scoop Clarke up into his arms. She seemed to push at his chest until she realized who it was and went limp in his arms, sobbing.

Jasper was right. Abby Griffin was a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so.... kind of a cliffhanger. If you guys show this fic some Love, I might write the next part. Give me some suggestions of what you think Clarke and Bellamy will go through in the next journey if you want a second part!! Love you!!! xoxo


End file.
